Many different devices for hair styling have been developed. These include commercially available heated devices such as curling irons, flat irons, and hair rollers. The hair rollers currently available are round and contain an opening in the center of the roller to allow for their placement on a uniformly heated rod. Typically, a plurality of heated upwardly extending rods are arranged on a non-heated base, and the hair rollers are placed over the heated rods. Each heating rod is capable of heating only one hair roller at a time.
A system comprising heatable hair clips and a device for heating the hair clips is described in Flowers, U.S. Patent Publication Serial Number 2008/0236606, incorporated herein by reference. Although the Flowers device is effective for styling hair and heating the clips, it is desirable to have a device that is more efficient and safer for the consumer.